Everlasting Love
by silverflames03
Summary: Slash HarryDraco! Non-Magical! What happens when the Potters are a royal family and the Malfoys are their enemies? And Harry is to be wed but finds Draco and fall for him and Draco for Harry! Can it work out? Romeo and Juliet theme!
1. Prologue

--This is to my faithful reviews from 'My Immortal' saying that I should write another Fanfiction, here it is! Love yah'll! --  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this, nothing, zip, nada! Not the plot or main idea. Nope not the Characters! That's to bad because I wish I had Draco Malfoy! Oh Well, belongs to J.K Rowling wow she is one lucky ducky!! Oh and the famous Shakespeare!  
  
Pairing: The main one so far is Draco and Harry! Oh yah if you don't like Slash, do leave I will only accept, helpful ideas or compliments.  
  
Description: Romeo and Juliet mixes with Harry Potter. SLASH D/H! Bad description just read and find out about it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everlasting Love  
  
Prologue  
  
'Two very different life styles, But both set for down the isles Of marriage, to complete Their life through this heat Both set with one they'll never know Until they meet and show Or at least try to belong As one for long Until they meet their true destiny But then realize that it is too tiny Will two rivalries come together Whether It means life or death...'  
  
There once lived two families that never got along. Until one faithful week, that was never completed for love of two very young lives. It all started on rioty Sunday that started a week of love, hate, and death. The things that can make your life a living hell or perfect forever! Little did the families know that one childish way of enemies a way back when, that made their children's life horrible.  
  
~35 years ago~  
  
"What, do you mean you have to marry James, Lily, we agreed we would be together forever!" Lucius replied with a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Lucius, I never said that, not one night of perfect sex would mean we would be together, I am sorry it would of never work out!" said Lily.  
  
"You always said this would work, what makes now so different?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Lucius I am truly sorry, go find yourself another women, you know I never met up to your standards, you could of done so much better!" With that Lily kissed Lucius on the cheek and left.  
  
Lucius muttered, "No, your wrong, you were the only one that I cared deeply for."  
  
With that Lucius fell to the ground and wept. He then finally got the energy to get back up he walked back up to his castle and lock himself into his room, thinking of ways to end this misery. With a knock on the door he pulled himself together and answered it.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Lucius, you know it is time for you to start thinking about the one you would want to wed. Me and your father have found the perfect woman, will you please come down and meet her!" said Isabella, Lucius' mother.  
  
"Yes, mother, I will be right down" he replied.  
  
Lucius pulled himself together, put a pair of nice black dress pants and a lovely navy blue button-up shirt and left his room. He walked down his stairs into his foyer and was amazed of the beauty of this woman. He walked up to her reached for her hand and said "My name is Lucius yours madam?"  
  
"Mine is Narissa"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Narissa." With that Lucius kissed her hand. With that Narissa giggled. Lucius knew that this lovely blond-haired beauty would never be his Lily, but he also knew that he could never have his Lily back.  
  
Little did both Lucius and Lily, know was that the ones they were planned to wed to didn't exactly like each other. That is would cause a problem in their future, but they didn't have any idea. But of course just like there families had said they married their chosen ones and had no regret until the future came when they would once again meet.  
  
****One Chapter done! Hehe! How was it, compliments and insults well actually helpful hints are most needed! Heck I will even share my ice cream with you, but if you're allergic to milk (I don't know how to spell that word) you can have cookies! Review Please, Please and Thank you! Oh and by the way I wont post the next chapter until I get some update. Oh and that poem in the beginning was made by me! Yep, not anyone else, but me! 


	2. Chap 1 Plans and Decisions

Disclaimer- Nope no owning here, maybe except for the different plot since it isn't exactly the same as Romeo and Juliet! Except I do own Travis Longhill  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you three that did, at least some one is reading my story!! Hehe! Well thank you so much!  
  
IndigoInk1-Thanks for reviewing, it meant a lot to me!!  
  
Kittie Kat- Yah I wrote that poem, we have been writing poems in school, so I guess school pays off! Ok thanks for correcting me on spelling 'Narcissa' I didn't know! Yah Everlasting does sound romantic! Thank you very much!  
  
Sami Potter- Yah I have had the idea of making in to a story too, so here we go I did it! Thanks for reviewing it meant a lot!  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~!  
  
Everlasting Love  
  
Chapter 1 Plans and Decisions!  
  
Parents who know better With one send of a letter Can possibly make One take Their life seriously Because with one idea can carefully  
  
Make ones plan  
  
With the only man possible............  
  
- There once lived two families that never got along. Until one faithful week, that was never completed for love of two very young lives. It all started on rioty Sunday that started a week of love, hate, and death. The things that can make your life a living hell or perfect forever! Little did the families know that one childish way of enemies a way back when, that made their children's life horrible. -  
  
"Hey Weasley, how is that your best friends with the Potters but yet your family is poorer then dirt?" asked Crabbe. These were the normal lives of the young ones on the road. The friends of the Malfoys would make fun of the Potters and friends and vies-versa. Crabbe was accompanied by Pansy and Goyle. Their families had been best friends with the Malfoys for years.  
  
"Fuck off, I don't need your shit, I'm busy!" said Ron. He was best friends with the Potters son, Harry. The Potters never understood why, the Weasleys wouldn't accept money, but as the Weasleys would always say 'we work for our money we don't take charity!'  
  
"Is that your excuse, every time we meet, because it is getting old!" stated Pansy.  
  
"No this time I actually have business. I have to bring my idea's for the King Potters', ball this weekend, oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone who serves, the Malfoys in any way, damn I am dead!" Ron cried as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Hmmm, the famous Potters throwing a ball, if I would say we better go since technically we just got a invite, we can even bring Drake and trash what they call a ball!" laughed Goyle.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, this could be fun!" smiled Pansy.  
  
"Lets inform Drake, and then we will find our exactly when this ball is!" With that, the group walked back to the Malfoy castle in search of Draco.  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~!  
  
"Harry Darling, will you please come here?" shouted his mother, Lily.  
  
Harry got up from his bed threw on a shirt. Since it is so bloody hott in his house. And they always have some type of company come over, last time he came down all he had was his boxers on and little did he know Luna, his neighbor was over asking for sugar. Harry then walked down to the foyer in search of his mother.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"You do know that this Saturday at 7:00 you will be meeting the family of the prince that you are to be wed to!" stated Lily.  
  
"What" screamed Harry.  
  
"Your father never told you?" asked Lily.  
  
"No of course not, mother I am only 16, how am I to wed another man my age, when I can barley even keep my room clean?" asked Harry.  
  
"What is all this racket about?" asked James. James was Harry's father. James acted just like Harry sometime, just like a little child.  
  
"Well I have been just informed that you never told Harry, dear, about our ball this Saturday?" informed Lily.  
  
"Oh Harry, guess what, we will be having a ball, this Saturday, and you are to meet the Zambini Family, their son is the one, your mother agreed for you to be wed to!" Told James.  
  
"Father, everything you just told me, mother told me!" Harry Laughed.  
  
"Oops!" James laughed.  
  
"But father how am I supposed to marry one I don't even know nor like yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ok how about we make a deal, you will go to the ball with this Blaise and you are to meet him and then Sunday afternoon you will come back to me and your mother and we will discuss your marriage!" talked his father.  
  
"Alright I guess, but do expect me to like him, every man have meet I have liked for 2 weeks or so and then got over them!" Harry included. "Ok I'll leave!" Harry left because he saw the face you never want your parents to have. With that he left muttering about 'how crazy his parents were' and was left to think about the ball!  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! "Hey Drake, guess what we are all doing this weekend?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Uh well, hopefully it doesn't involve a female prostitute bar, and the Hogsmead County Jail." Draco grunted. He had been moping around a lot, since he broke up with Travis Longhill. Draco had been completely devoted to him, but when Draco found out the Travis was only using him for the nights of sex, Draco broke it off!  
  
Crabbe blushed, "I am sorry I swear the ad said a gay bar, oh and it was Pansy's fault since she wanted to go in the Prostitute Bar, and the bobby's (A/N: My older sisters said that's what they call Polices in England! Boy I hope she is right!) came and saw us going into the bar!"  
  
"Hell it wasn't my fault you guys always get to go to your little gay bars or plain bars" Pansy address to Goyle. "But you know my parents they wont let me have any fun with out you guys so how else am I supposed to enjoy myself?" Pansy questioned.  
  
"Ok, ok enough about that horrible day, what do we have planned for this weekend?" asked Draco, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Ok this weekend we have plans to crash the Potters' ball!" Crabbe smiled.  
  
"What? We can not sink ourselves that low and crash their parties!" Draco informed.  
  
"When do you care if we get in trouble or not Drake, come on, when are we finally going to enjoy ourselves without getting caught?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Please Drake, Goyle's right!" Pansy whined.  
  
God did Draco hate that whine, "Fine Fine, we'll go, when is this get together?"  
  
"Well we aren't exactly sure, all Weasle-?" Draco cut him off.  
  
"You are believing Weasley?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yah actually this time we are since he was almost in tears when he realized he told us, so obviously there is the ball!" "Ok then continue"  
  
"Well, he said that it was this weekend, so we don't exactly know the date but we are going to go out around town to find out ok!" Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy, all left Draco to be alone once again.  
  
"God, what have I gotten myself into befriending these people?" Draco asked himself.  
  
"We heard that Drake, and you know you love it!" Pansy screamed.  
  
"Oh yah definitely!" Draco screamed back. 'Well today is Thursday, so I got around a good 2 days' he thought.  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, left without Pansy, because her parents wanted her home, so they walked around town for a while. There was never anything to do in Knockturn Alley, but when they heard the name 'Potter' they new this would be good!  
  
"Yes, I heard that there is the party for the young Potter. I heard that he is supposed to meet, wait what's his name, oh Blaise. What a lucky bugger!" told Seamus. Seamus was talking and working with Cedric Diggory. Cedric owned the store the 'Archery Shop' they were in.  
  
"That Blaise is one lucky bugger, but I have you think that Potter isn't. I mean I have heard so much horrible things about that Blaise character. I heard he isn't the smartest nor richest one on the block. I personally think that young Malfoy is better!" Included Cedric.  
  
"So I take it your going to go to the party this S---"  
  
Goyle had fell off of his seat, at just the wrong point in time. "Damn go figure, did you hear the day of the ball?" asked Goyle as he rubbed his shoulder, which was starting to bruise.  
  
"Nope you fell off our chair, dumbass of course I couldn't hear anything!" Crabbe said.  
  
"Well, Diggory my shift is over, I will see you Saturday!" with that Seamus walked out of the shop, and down the street.  
  
"Ok I heard that one, it is Saturday, obviously at night some time!" piped Goyle.  
  
"God you are so thick, I heard that too, so lets go tell Drake and Pansy before I kick the shit out of you for being so stupid!"  
  
With that both boys walked back down through Knockturn Alley back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~!  
  
How was it? Hopefully it is better, because obviously, the first chapter wasn't a hit! So just review and tell me what you think, you will make me so much Happier! All of you!! Thank you!! I love you all!! 


	3. Chap 3 The Ball

-Yes I haven't updated this story for who knows how long, but I just got another review a couple of days ago and I was surprised someone still read this, so I decided to post another chapter in hope that someone will enjoy this story!!!   
  
**-If you hate MALE/MALE Stuff I suggest you NOT read this since there is a "SLASH SCENE" in this chapter!!! Yes 2 MALES KISSING AND GIVING EACH OTHER PLEASURE!! Do NOT flame because I warned YOU!!!!  
**  
Disclaimer: Not mine Honest!  
  
Everlasting Love.........  
  
_Last Chapter  
  
"Ok I heard that one, it is Saturday, obviously at night some time!" piped Goyle.  
  
"God you are so thick, I heard that too, so lets go tell Drake and Pansy before I kick the shit out of you for being so stupid!"  
  
With that both boys walked back down through Knockturn Alley back to the Malfoy Manor.  
_  
_**Everlasting Love!**_

**Baby, you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe **

**We're in heaven**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see (to see)**

**We're in heaven (Heaven)**

**('Heaven' By: DJ Sammy)**

Chapter 3, The Ball  
  
'Today is the Day!' Draco thought.  
  
He had been in and out of every closet, trying to figure out what he was going to wear. After what seemed like an hour he had his two choices. They were a pair of tight black slim leather pants, which were straight legged all the way down and his favorite white see-through silk dress collared shirt. His second outfit was a pair of tight faded jeans along with his midnight black turtleneck. He just couldn't decide, and he was so deep in thought that he never heard Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle come into his room.  
  
"Whoa Drake, I know how much everyone would love to see you at the party in just your boxers, but one it might get very chilly and two someone would try and rape you. So I recommend something else!" Goyle said in the most serious tone ever.  
  
"God you dumbass I aint wearing this, but I cant choose between these two outfits." Draco stated while pointed to the two outfits on his bed.  
  
"Well personally I would recommend the leather and silk" suggested Pansy. "Because it is so much sexier and revealing."  
  
"Like your dress!" Crabbe instates.  
  
Pansy's dress was very revealing. It was a long white dress with once long slit that came up the side all the way up to her lower waist and upper thigh. It was also very low cut which showed a lot of cleavage.  
  
"Well let's go!" Draco said as he came from the bathroom looking absolutely stunning. He walked out form his bedroom but everyone was still in his bedroom shocked and drooling all over Draco's new carpet.  
  
"I just got that, Ewww, let's go now!" Draco shrieked.  
  
On the way to the Party, Draco had been thinking about the younger Potter. Ever since he had seen the article of Harry Potter on the front page of the England Times. 'He has definitely grown up, and has became so much sexier, 'I would say the sexiest prince ever' he thought to himself. Draco had been thinking about Harry the whole way there, and he even had a few graphic scenes pushed into his head so right when he stepped out of the carriage you could see he had a boner as big as his foot.  
  
"Hey guys, I will be back I am going to fix my hair." Draco lied quickly as he covered himself with his cloak.  
  
'Ewww, I can't believe I just fuckin' got hard from thinking about a Potter.'  
  
'_But you have to admit a sexy Potter'_ his conscience spoke.  
  
'But I can't think about that he is my supposed enemy, I am not aloud'  
  
_'Maybe you can be the first one to change everything, to make it as you were never enemies'_ his conscience replied.  
  
When Draco had finished and was ready to leave. No, I might add he did not jerk off. He just thought of his mother naked, and hell that would make anyone turned off, he almost threw up at the thought of that. Right when he was about to walk out Ronald Weasley appeared.  
  
"What the hell do you think your fuckin' doing here?" asked a very angry and red Weasley.  
  
"Language please, I have you know that is such a turn off unless your in bed but yes, remember you personally invited us." Draco said, while Ron shook his head "No, you don't remember, well let me explain, you told Crabbe and Goyle about this little party so technically we got invited to a Royal Party, so fuck you!  
  
"Jus.. Just stay the hell away from me, Hermione, and Harry!" Screamed Ron.  
  
'Well lets go and find Sexy Potter' he thought to himself.  
  
With walking around for a good hour talking and dancing well 'humping' as Draco liked to call it, he finally meet up with Harry 'The fuckin' sexiest prince ever' Potter. Draco was in love. He couldn't help it. Harry was gorgeous there wasn't any horrible thing about him he was perfect.  
  
Harry was talking to another man obviously not as hott as himself but still he was talking to another man and this got Draco mad.  
  
He took all his courage and walked right up to Harry and started to 'bump, hump and grind' into Harry. "Hey sexy" Draco purred into Harry's ear.  
  
Draco was horny and with himself up against Harry was not helping because right when Draco spoke up Harry turned around and winked and started to rub against Draco's already hard erection.  
  
They danced like this; grinding and dancing with no words of communication was spoken at all until a slow song came on and they decided to dance again. Draco had his arms around Harry's waist and Harry had his arms around this mysterious persons neck (A/N: They haven't personally met yet, so the mysterious person is actually Draco but Harry does know yet) They were very close for a first dance and not knowing each other, but neither of them cared, all they cared about was dancing the night away.  
  
Before the song was over Harry leaned in and planted his soft lips onto this young mans pink lips. Draco felt as if though he had died and gone to heaven, except that when they broke this kiss he would have to pour out his life to this young stressed Potter.  
  
Harry needed more from his mysterious date so he pulled himself closer and Draco placed his hands on Harry's ass and gave it a squeeze. Harry moaned into the mouth of the younger man and Draco almost came from that beautiful sound that his love created.  
  
Once the song was over both boys broke apart and Harry looked at Draco and said, "I'm Harry Potter are you Blaise Zambini?"  
  
"Nope, I wish if that is the man you are to be wed to but nope I am Draco, Draco Malfoy, but before you run away screaming that I molested you, I do actually care for you even though we are enemies, so please trust me, and you so deserve better than that Zambini character."  
  
"Hell why would I scream I got molested by you, damn before I would do that I would shag you a billion times, nice to meet you by the way. Care for another dance?" asked Harry hoping his new interest would say yes... and before he new it Draco nodded his head yes but insisted they walked outside away from where people could see that two enemies were getting along.  
  
"So you wanted to meet out here?" asked a very confused Harry.  
  
"Yes I did but I just want to stay away from my crew and hopefully not cause any problems since Weasley was very pissed off before I started to dance with you." Draco said hoping that Harry wouldn't get mad when he said that comment about Weasley.  
  
"Yes, Ron can be way to protective sometimes it seems as if he is my mother!" Harry joked. "It is kind of embarrassing if you ask me!" laughed Harry.  
  
"H-Harry?" Draco asked stuttering.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Would you, I mean Do you, doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?" asked a very red Draco.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you asking I couldn't quite understand it?" Harry knew exactly what Draco had said, but thought he looked adorable blushing.  
  
"I asked Harry, if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Draco said more confidant and his cheeks only a tad but pink.  
  
"Draco, I would love to but if you haven't heard I am supposed to be getting married in a few months."  
  
"But Harry, could we maybe at least keep it a secret?" pouted Draco with cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine just because you are so adorable." Harry giggled Harry putting a small kiss on Draco's cheek.  
  
"You know you can't resist me, I am so damn sexy!" Draco said in the most confident voice and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh yah you know me, I cant resist Draco 'I am so damn sexy' Malfoy" Harry came over to Draco and they started to kiss very passionately.  
  
Draco pulled himself closer to Harry, it was so close it looked like they were molded together. Draco started to run his hands up the sides of Harry to reveal a very tanned, well-toned set of washboard abs. Draco then ran his hands over Harry's abs then to his nipples, pinching and rubbing them. Harry was going crazy. He couldn't take it any longer. He had never received this much pleasure ever. Harry knew Draco needed some pleasure too. SO he took all his strength, with Draco still toying with his nipples, Harry started to rub Draco's dress cock.  
  
"Harry, damn just fucking, Ahh, put your hand in my, Ohhh, pants, and to that, Yesss!" Draco moaned.  
  
That was just what Harry did; he unbuttoned Draco's buttons and unzipped the zipper. What he saw turned him on so much. It was Draco's cock dripping with pre-come, since Draco was not wearing any boxers. So Harry started to rub his fingers all over Draco's cock, while Draco was making sounds of pleasure. Draco was still rubbing Harry's nipples, but then started to lick and bite them, making Harry scream out, "Draco, Oh my God, Oh!"  
  
"Draco is that you out here?" called Pansy.  
  
"Damn" Whispered Draco "Yes Pansy, what in all hell's name do you want?"  
  
"We really have to go, Crabbe just passed out, and we better get him home, so lets go now!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"Ok, I will be right there!" replied Draco.  
  
With that Pansy left Draco with his man.  
  
"Well Harry I am so sorry, but I have to go!" Draco tried to say calmly, but to tell anyone the truth, his fuckin' cock was paining him he needed to release.  
  
"Well, baby, since you know were I live do stop by please!" Harry said with bedroom eyes and a wink.  
  
"Yes, I should stop by often since you seem to have a problem that hasn't been dealt with." Draco said looking at Harry's boner with hungry eyes.  
  
"What about you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh I will relive it in the shower pretending it is you making me feel like that." Draco smirked giving Harry a very quick kiss on the lips before Pansy came out again. Then he left.  
  
"That damn sexy Malfoy, he is like my favorite damned disease." Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry meaning that even though they are enemies he can't help but be attracted and stuck on Draco.  
  
With that Harry walked back into the party, hoping he could get up to his room fast a relieve himself and come back down to the party without being noticed.  
  
**End of Chapter 3!!**

-Oh and the line "Like my Favorite damned disease" is a line from the song 'Figured You Out' by Nickelback! Great song I might add!   
  
-Yes that might have seemed very fast but if you have read Romeo and Juliet, Romeo fell for Juliet fast. But yes I know there were no scenes with them making out but I just had a need for SLASH!!

-Wow!! This was a pretty good chapter, at least I thought, what do you think?? Feel free to give me suggestions or help hints just **PLEASE** no fuckin' flames about male/male slash! God that pisses me of!!

-TOOTLES!!


End file.
